The invention relates to an herbal composition which has sweetening, preservative and therapeutic properties. There is continued interest in non-sugar natural sweeteners for food, cosmetic and pharmaceutical products, as well as many other products.
Chemical preservatives have been widely used in various products in order to provide such products with longer shelf life. Such chemical preservatives have desirable anti-microbial activity. However, such chemical preservatives are not suitable for use in products which are desired and/or required to contain only natural ingredients.
Thus, the need remains for compositions and products including such compositions which are natural, sugar-free, safe and sweet tasting, and which also have long shelf-life.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an herbal composition which provides natural safe sweetening and preservative properties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a composition which is also therapeutic in treating certain conditions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a sweetening and preservative composition, a product including same, and a process for preparing such product, wherein excellent preservative qualities are provided without adversely impacting upon the sweet flavor profile of the composition.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.